I'll Save you
by IT girl with wifi
Summary: Stiles' dad has begun taking out his pain by abusing his son. Stiles seems to have no one by his side to help but one.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Save You**

Stiles was the only plain old human in his group of friends. He had no special abilities, and had nothing that made him different from the rest of the world. He was always the odd one who was left behind, always the one who gets bullied and picked on in his group of friends. He was never really bothered by it because he knew the only reason he stuck around, was to make sure his best friend Scott was okay. When the whole wolf thing had started, Stiles was the only one who didn't back away, but help him control it. He stayed up searching as much as he could about it, so that he could find the best ways to help him. But now things were different. Scott was beginning to spend more time with the pack while Stiles would have to say home. Home wasn't all calm either. His father's drinking problem had become a problem, making the Sherif channel his sorrow into anger forced upon Stiles. Stiles never really said anything to Scott or anyone else about it. He would just brush off the questions of his scars by saying he was just clumsy. Stiles' life had begun to shatter upon him.

It was Friday evening and like usual, Stiles came home straight home after school in his jeep and threw his bag on the floor in his room. He changed in some comfy sweatpants, but kept his red t shirt on. He walked to his bed and took out his macbook with the charger and placed it on his desk. He sat down and began his essay that was due at midnight. Although Stiles was a good student, he had barely started his essay about _The Great Gatsby_ and how the American dream is unreachable in Fitzgerald's perspective. He honestly just didn't care much about the topic, creating it harder to focus and get it done.

Two hours had passed and Stiles was just about done. He was just finishing up the conclusion paragraph, when he heard his dad call him. "STILES! COME DOWN STAIRS!" Stiles knew that tone of his fathers voice, and was not happy to hear it. He got up from his chair and walked down the stairs.

"Hi dad" Stiles said nervously, "I didn't know you were going to be home so early."

"How could you Stiles. I called your cell, but as usual, it was off." His loud and angry voice slightly shook Stiles. He knew where this was going to end up.

"Sorry dad I was just-"

"Just what Stiles? On your Laptop? Talking to friends? Of course you don't have time for me. You are such a shitty son, you know that?" He walked into the kitchen and Stiles followed. "YOU DIDN'T MAKE DINNER EITHER?"

"I was-" Before he could finish his sentence, his father had already slapped him causing him to loose balance and fall back. His fathers anger began to rise, as he began to grab what ever he could to hit Stiles. By the time he was done, he left the house, slamming the door behind him and leaving Stiles on the floor. He was scratched, bruised, and blood was just dripping out of him. His face had blood dripping of his cheek, and his shirt was covered in it. He screamed alone, in pain. His tears only made it worse on the cuts. He began to control his breathing and tried to get up. He took his phone and dialled Scotts number. "Hello Scott."

"Hey, Im kind of busy Stiles. I'll call you back." Scott shut the phone before Stiles could say anything else.

"Who am I supposed to call now?" He thought of calling 911, to get some help, but that will only ruin his dads career. He went through his contacts and called the only other person that may actually help him. "Hello Derek?"

"Stiles? Whats wrong?" Derek could immediately hear the weakness in Stiles' voice, which was very unlike him. His voice is always pumped with energy, and is usually loud as well, but now it just sounded like pain and silent.

"I need help. Can you please come pick me up?" His voice was trembling from the nightmare he had just suffered.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Home."

"Give me 10."

For the next ten minutes Stiles sat in the same spot, hands over his face, sobbing. His life was tumbling upon him, and he couldn't do anything about it. His own best friend wasn't even there to help him. He felt useless, unwanted, and just plain hurt. After waiting, Derek came rushing into the house. "Stiles? Where are you." Stiles wiped his tears and replied.

"Kitchen." He wasn't very loud, but Derek's hearing was amazing, so he could hear him clearly. He walked over to the kitchen slowly. There was broken glass and plates everywhere. He followed the trail, to see Stiles sitting hopelessly in the corner of the kitchen surrounded by blood and broken glass. His sleeves were torn and his skin was stained in blood, cuts and bruises. Derek rushed to Stiles getting down right next to him.

"Are you okay?" Derek immediately began to move the shattered pieces away from Stiles, and looked at his cuts on his arms.

"Ow." He winced in pain as Derek touched his arm.

"Sorry."

"Its fine. Can you please just take me away from here." He sounded almost as if he was begging to leave his home.

"Of course. Let's get you to the hospital first."

"No. We can't do that. They'll question me and how I got all these scars."

"But Stiles, your really injured. You need medical attention."

"No please. Can we just go to your place?"

"You sure"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then before we leave, let me just bandage you up." Derek helped Stiles get up and placed him carefully on a chair. He walked to get a clean cloth and covered any visible scars. "This should hold you up until we get to my place." Stiles didn't say a word. He was becoming weaker and weaker because of the loss of blood. His eyes were barely staying open. Derek had once again helped him up and helped him walk outside the house. He walked him to his car and opened the door. Once he got Stiles to sit on the seat, he shut the door and ran over to the other side, sat in and drove off immediately.

"How are you holding up?" Derek asked. Stiles didn't reply so Derek turned to look at him. Stiles was barely keeping awake. "Stiles, what ever you do, don't close your eyes. Try to stay awake. We'll be their very soon." It wasn't helping and Derek knew it. He had to do something to keep him awake. "Okay Stiles, why don't you tell me what happened." Stiles' eyes opened and he turn to look at him. He looked so broken, it hurt Derek like Hell.

"I- I was studying when my d- dad came home and began to yell at me." Stile began to cry just a bit while he explained what happened. The more he told Derek what happened, the more Derek got angry. He knew that this was not the time for anger. Stiles was completely abused, emotionally and physically and needed help, fast. He drove faster and got to his place in 7 minutes. He got out of the car and now carried Stiles out of the car. "I can walk. Derek please." Derek didn't say anything. There wasn't any time to argue. He carried him into his empty house, up to his bedroom, where he laid Stiles on his bed. Derek ran back down stairs to grab a first aid kit. As Stiles laid there, he took in his surroundings. His room was was old, not really decorated, at all. It had the familiar sent of Derek, that would usually create butterflies in Stiles' stomach, but he was suffering way to much to feel that way now.

Derek came back up right away, with a first aid kit, herbs, and lots of cloth. Stiles had just realized how much blood had already stained Derek's full sleeve navy blue shirt. "Stiles, I'm going to put this on you (he pointed to the herbs) and it may sting, but I promise it will help." Stiles lightly nodded. Derek went right to his face, covering the first scar on his forehead. Stiles twitched in pain but made sure not to make a sound. Derek continued to cover up the wounds on his face and neck. Once he was done with that he moved back and looked right at Stiles. "I need you to take your shirt off so I can get all of your wounds." Stiles froze for a second. There were still scars and bruises from before that he had been covering up, but there was nothing really he could do now. He nodded again, and tried to take it off, but it only hurt more. "Wait. Let me, uh, help." Derek was a bit hesitant but he went for it anyways. He first carefully took his arms out of the sleeves first, and then pulled it over his head.

Stiles was now completely showing all of his scars to Derek. Derek looked at each scar one by one. "Stiles. How long has this been going on for?" Derek tried looked into his eyes but Stiles just looked down. "Stiles. You know you can tell me. You can _trust_ me." Stiles then lifted his eyes to look right into Derek's eyes. His heart began to beat faster, and Derek could hear it clearly.

"A couple of months." Derek felt as though someone just stabbed him through his chest. How could Stiles have not told him?

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You guys seemed so busy with all the pack business, that it just didn't seem important to bring up. Besides, no one would have really cared anyways." Derek continued to add the medicine to Stiles as he went on with their conversation.

"Stiles, how could you even say that. We all care for you. _**I**__care__ for you." _Derek's voice just sounded so broken, and Stiles could hear it. Hear his pain. Almost this distrust for not have telling him what was happening.

"Derek. I'm sorry."

"No Stiles. I don't want you to say sorry to me. I just want you to know that I am here for you. You can tell me. I will always try my best to help." Derek finally finished up putting medicine all over his body and looked back at him.

"Thank you. So much. You don't even understand how much I appreciate it." Derek moved a bit closer to Stiles. He could feel his heart racing, as well as hear Stiles's beat faster and fast the more closer he moved.

"You're welcome Stiles." He whispered. He placed his lips carefully on Stiles. He kissed him softly, not want to cause any more pain. Stiles kissed him back, with the same amount of softness. For some reason, Stiles forgot about all his pain, and just thought of his sourwolf. Stiles' hands tangled themselves in Derek's hair while Derek put his hands on his back. Stiles winced in pain so Derek moved back. "I'm sorry. Are you okay." Stiles smiled just a bit.

"Mhm" Derek blushed slightly.

"You should probably rest."

"Yeah, I should." Derek moved the sheets, and let Stiles lay down. He put the sheets back onto his bare skin. He was about to walk away when Stiles weakly grabbed onto his hand. "I know you've already done a lot for me, but can you do one more thing for me?" Derek turned around.

"Yeah sure."

"Can you just stay with me tonight, and protect me." Stiles sounded like a child, how could Derek ever say no.

"Move over." Derek said, trying not to smirk. Stiles moved over a bit letting Derek in beside him. Stiles slowly put his arms around Derek's buff body. Derek cuddled with him aswell. At that moment Stiles felt as though maybe everything will be okay. Maybe he can still rebuild his world up. This time stronger with Derek him.

"Thanks Derek."

"Good Night Stiles." Derek kissed his forehead and the both slowly fell asleep in each others arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Stiles woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Derek was gone, but it still smelt like he was still there. Stiles slowly got up and checked the time on his phone. _Its 10am. No wonder he wasn't there,_ thought Stiles. He slowly got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. Looking the mirror he could see all the bandaids and bruises. He was covered in dozens of them. He walked out of the bathroom to go down stairs. He was pretty hungry. He hadn't eaten anything for dinner last night and was just weak from everything that had happened. He walked down the stairs when he heard someone talking. It wasn't Derek's voice but someone else's. In fact there were more than 2 people down stairs. He walked into the living room to see what was happening.

"Stiles! Your up." It was Scott. The whole pack was there with him. "How are you feeling."

"Hey guys. I'm okay I guess."

Scott moved towards Stiles. "Stiles. I'm really sorry for not being able to help yesterday. Or any day. I know I am a shitty best friend, but I'll make it up to you. I guess, I just haven't paid much attention to what was happening in your life. I'm sorry." Stiles gave him a hug because he sounded like he was never going to stop.

"Its fine Scott, and thanks." He let go of Scott and smiled weakly.

"I made pancakes for you Stiles." Derek said. There were a bit of giggles coming from the pack but Stiles ignored it.

"Thanks Derek. I was really hungry." Derek just smiled and walked with stiles to the kitchen. The whole pack followed.

"So were you guys having a pack meeting or something?" Stiles asked awkwardly as he sat at the chair. Derek gave him a plate stacked with pancakes that was cover in maple syrup. Stiles began to eat right away.

"No we all came here to see you." Jackson replied.

"Yeah, as soon as we heard what happened, we all got here as fast as possible" Lydia joined in with Jackson.

"Really?" Stiles said with pancake in mouth. He was shocked, but it was hard to tell because of how full his mouth was.

"Yeah, but it seems as though that Derek took good care of you." Scott said, with a smile.

"He did." Stiles said. He recalled everything that happened last night. Derek coming to save him, his cold hands on his bare skin while he put medicine on his cuts and bruises, and then Derek moving closer and closer and finally getting his lips to touch Stiles'. Stiles never actually realized how attracted he was to Derek, and how much Derek actually made him feel safe. How much Derek actually cared for him, and that he was attracted to Stiles too.

"Stiles?" Scott said.

"Hmm. Sorry, I wasn't listening." Stiles replied awkwardly.

"We were just saying that how about for today we all just chill and watch some movies here." Lydia said.

"Uh yeah sure. Sounds good."

"Ok great, so we'll set it up, and why don't you change all your bandages"

"Alright. Derek, um, can you tell me where the medicine is?"

"Yeah let me show you." Derek followed Stiles up the stairs. Once they got up the Derek took the the medicine and brought it to Stiles. "I'll do it" Derek said, offering to help him once again. Stiles didn't say anything. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it by himself properly anyways. Derek began to take off each and every bandaid, cleaning it with water and then re applying the medicine. "So. How are you actually feeling today?" Stiles looked right Derek as he continued to patch him up.

"It hurts, but it feels like it is healing. I'm just worried about my dad. He probably didn't eat anything yet, or slept properly. I also don't think I'm ready to face him right now."

"Stiles. How can you care for him after everything he had done to you. You truly are selfless you know that, and sometimes, that selflessness is what will bring you down. Stiles I know what you went through was like hell. I just want you to keep strong, and don't keep things inside. I can help you." Derek finished up the last of the bandaging and looked at Stiles.

"I know. I just. I just feel a bit lost right now. Thats all." Stiles stood up. "Thank you again." Stiles moved right into his huge chest, wrapping his arms around him. Derek returned the hug. He kissed his forehead. The warmth of Derek's body made Stiles feel more safe then ever. He felt wanted, and accepted. Stiles broke the hug as he moved back. "We should probably go downstairs." Derek nodded and the both left, his room to meet up with everyone else.

As soon as they got downstairs Scott called out. "What do you want to watch Stiles?" Derek joined them to the living room, both sitting on the only one couch that was left empty.

"How about Batman?" Stiles suggested. Scott searched it up on Netflix on his laptop and started up the movie.

"Okay everyone stay quiet, I actually want to watch this." Jackson said with all seriousness.

"Jackson, have you ever watch Batman?" Lydia asked.

"No. I never really had time for DC movies." He replied.

"Ouch. That hurt my DC heart." Stiles said as everyone laughed.

"Whatever. Now shut up guys. The movie is starting." Every stayed silent and watched the movie with full attention. Derek and Stiles sat on the couch, sitting close to each other, which eventually turned into lots of sourwolf cuddling.

As they all were enjoying the movie, Scott got a call from him mom. He walked out of the room and took the call. Several minutes later, Scott came back in the room. His face looked pale. He walked over to his laptop and paused the movie.

"Dude. We were just getting to the good part." Jackson complained, but Scott ignored him.

"Stiles. My mom just called from the hospital and, um"

"What? Whats wrong?" Stiles could feel his heart beat faster. "Tell me Scott!"

"Its your dad. He got in an accident. He was drinking and driving, and was just brought in by the ambulance." Stiles' face dropped. He couldn't process anything.


End file.
